The field of the present invention is vehicle carburetion and more specifically air/fuel mixture control.
Exhaust gas burning, or afterburn, may be experienced with internal combustion engines employed in vehicles such as motorcycles, automobiles and trucks when the engine is used for compression braking. Such uncontrolled afterburn is undesirable. One means which has been used for eliminating or reducing such afterburn is to enrichen the air/fuel mixture during such periods of vehicle deceleration with engine braking.
Prior systems have been employed for using the mechanism of enrichening the air/fuel mixture during engine braking. For example, two air passages have been employed in a carburetor having jets for each passage. At the time of deceleration, engine braking, one of the passages is automatically closed, thereby making the mixture richer. Such a system requires additional carburetor complication, including additional passages, jets and the like.